The benefits of drunken mistakes
by Roxy-Peyton
Summary: What happens when Roxy and Peyton wake up in random beds? The boys dare them that they are unable to be their girlfriend for a week, will they change this?
1. One

**Ok, so I am writing this fic with GroowyL. If you are confused how this is going to be written out, then I suggest you check out the last fic we wrote together, 'the new start'. **

**I would love it if you could review?**

**Roxy.**

I looked around. I couldn't believe that I was about to do this. I was about to move out of my parents home, and go to live with Peyton in London. I had heard alot of things, it was supposed to be a really beautiful country, and not doubting that. I was going to miss home, and then again, at the same time, I couldn't wait to leave. I had an office job while Peyton would be looking for a job over there. I had my life planned out.

America was not for me.

I took one last glance as I closed the door and looked down the hallway. I sighed deeply and kept walking.

I walked out of my front door, taking my bags with me onto the porch, shivering all the way. I couldn't recall it ever being this cold. But I liked the cold, infact, scratch that, I loved the cold, it always had a strange way of making me feel fresh.

I climbed into the back of the taxi and smiled to the driver, told him my destination.

And away I went.

I met Peyton at the airport, we sat in silence most of the time. I think she understood what was wrong, but at the same time, I think that she was thinking the same things as me.

Our flight was called, and we slowly boarded the plane. I had the window seat. I am such a child, I know.

We sat bored for a while, the plane seemed to take forever to get up to the steady height, we got out a set of cards and began to play. I obviously lost.

When we arrived in London, we found directions and headed towards our flat, I began unpacking.

I looked at everything carefully and thought about where to put it.

After all of this, and food shopping, I had a week until I was due to start work.

We sat on the sofa, ice cream in hand and began watching movies.

**Ok, so I wanna know what people think?**

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	2. Two

**Scroll down.**

**Peyton**

Moving out of my parent's house was the best decision I've ever made. Leaving America and going to London with Roxy would be the adventure of my life. Ever sense my brother came back from England I wanted to go there myself. He told me a lot of stories about the beautiful country and how nice the Englishmen were. Not that I wasn't going to miss my parents or my two younger siblings. But I wanted to leave and just live somewhere else, who knows I might feel that I actually liked England better than America. I looked at what had been my room for the years I lived here and smiled. I had a lot of memories here, there's some paint that my sister accidently left after painting. My brother would often just walk in without knocking and start talking to me about anything. Mostly about something he did in school, like get into a fight.

"Bye darling" my mom gave me a hug and then smiled. "Call us when you arrive?"

I nodded my head and took my bags, then started to walk to the door. My parents always told me to follow my dreams, even if that dream was to move to another country. My siblings on the other hand, well there was nothing I could do about that.

I walked out of the door and opened the door to the taxi. Took one last look at the house in which I've spent my whole life. I told the driver were I was going and we left. I felt happy and nervous the entire way there.

I then met Roxy at the airport, she was quiet and I knew what she was thinking about. I almost though about the same thing, I was nervous about leaving my parents and everything I knew. But at the same time I was happy and excited about the same thing.

After we boarded the plane everything became blurry. It was like my mind was on autopilot. I remembered that we played cards and that I won. I remembered a man sitting in front of me smelling alcohol. And then we arrived, we finally landed in London. In another country, England which is pretty far away from America, I've never been so exited in my life

Then we found our flat and I simply left my bags on the floor next to my bed. Thinking about my puppy, I told my mom and dad that I needed to get just to living in England then they could send her over. I almost felt like crying, I now understood that I wasn't able to meet them that often anymore. Then I thought about my puppy again, he was just one month old. A golden retriever called, Lee.

I wasn't in a hurry unpacking my things; I was going to look for a job here. Roxy on the other hand already got a job. Well I was slower with things than her, it was a tradition.

After everything was taken care of we sat down on the sofa, with ice cream and watched movies.

**Review.**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	3. Three

**I am hoping that you like it, and that you might find the kindness in your heart to review?**

**Roxy.**

I woke up, and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on things.

I climbed out of my bed and into the shower, letting the warm soothing water relax all the muscles in my body. After getting ready, I sat on the sofa eating cereal and flicked through the tv chanels, I didn't know where Peyton was, just presumed she had gone out or something.

I kept switching the chanel.

News.

News.

News.

Hot guy.

News.

I flicked back and began smiling when I saw a guy on tv, his broad English accent, long straight brown hair, and magnificent blue eyes.

It went off.

Everything was black. And thats when I thought about it, I hadn't bought electric, considering we had one of the old metres. It kinda sucked.

I got up, and changed.

I stood outside our front door, the cold wind blowing in my face.

I walked until I found the first shop, and climbed inside.

After buying electric, I went home, and began cleaning up the mess that we had made from the night before.

I heard a banging on the front door, and walked toward it with a confused look on my face.

As I opened the door, Peyton jumped inside the house.

"It's bloody freezing out there!" She said with a massive grin on her face.

"I know, I had to get electric" I said, walking away from her and continuing to clean.

"Guess what!" She squealed..

"What?" I asked.

"We're legal to buy, and drink alcohol!"

**Reviews?**

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	4. Four

**Ok. Review?**

**Peyton**

I woke up early in the morning feeling confused. My things weren't there and this couldn't be my room. I sat up at the bed and looked around, and then I remembered. And I chuckled to myself, walking out of my bedroom. Waking up in another country felt good, I looked at my phone.

It was eight thirteen; I went back to my bedroom and unpacked my bag. Well actually I just took my clothes out of the bag and trough it on the bed. I then chose some clothes; I didn't really care if they looked good together. I've never been good at fashion or clothes.

I then went to the front door and actually left. Walking down the streets without looking back I didn't think about the fact that I probably wouldn't remember how to get back. My mom always told me how bad I was at finding my way, and I was just like my dad to proud to ask for the right way. People walked past me, all of them smiling.

Well I thought at least my brother didn't lie about that. I just kept walking like and soon I noticed that I was far away from our flat.

I looked around and saw a shop of some sort. Without thinking I simply walked in and looked around. Several girls stood in front of a TV looking at a music video; if you're in a new country then you better find stuff out. My mom told me that, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean that she wanted me to find out what kind of music they were listening to.

That's why I pushed my way closer to the TV and soon noticed what everybody was watching.

"Which band is this?" I asked sense I found myself liking them.

"You don't know how they are?" a blond girl asked and looked at me like I was stupid or something. "That's McFly; they are the best band in the world together with Busted"

I simply nodded my head and looked at the screen again. Grinning I took a CD with the band and went to pay. I noticed that it was some sorts of shop were you could buy almost everything.

"Is that all?" he asked and I though why not joke, because in America I couldn't drink, that's why I thought that you couldn't do that in England either.

"Were can I buy alcohol?"

"Just down the street" he answered and I laughed thinking that he was joking as well. "If your 18 then it's legal to buy and drink alcohol"

I didn't know what to say, that's why I simply nodded and gave him the money for the CD then left. Grinning from ear to ear I mentally thanked my mom for two things, one that she taught my never to care if you make a total fool of yourself. And two that she gave me the right money.

I still didn't know which way I was walking but simply continued. Half an hour later I decided that I had to ask someone. That's when I met a girl who looked like she was 19 years old.

"Excuse me" I said and walked to her.

I asked her and she told me were to go.

"Thank you" I smiled at her and then walked away at the direction she told me to go.

After just ten minutes I arrived, and tried to open the door. It was looked so I knocked and Roxy soon came and opened.

"It's bloody freezing out there!" I exclaimed grinning at her.

"I know I had to get electric" she walked away from me but I hurried after her.

"Guess what!" I squealed happily remembering what I found out at the store.

"What?" she asked me.

"We're legal to buy, and drink alcohol!"

**You know the drill**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	5. Five

**Ok, so we are putting up another one**

**Review?**

**Roxy.**

I laughed and laughed as I rolled around on the floor. We had bought a load of vodka and drank it in the house, soon we came to realise that we had infact run out of alcohol, and decided to go to a club near our flat.

We were laughing and joking about how we would find our way back, we even thought about Hansel and grettle and the mysterious bread trail, sending us into fits of giggles again.

By the time we had left our house I didn't even mind that I had face planted my floor many times and had stitches throughout my sides from laughing so hard.

We found a club nearish to the house and decided to go in and see what we could see.

There was blue walls, and extremely loud music.

We looked around and made our way to the bar. Ordered a few drinks.

Suddenly I found myself dancing with some guy, and to be honest.

He looked alot like the guy I seen on tv.

**Do you like?**

**Written by Alexis Gage **


	6. Six

**I am hoping that you will review.**

**There hasn't been a lot of that and we are starting to feel sad******

**Review?**

**Peyton**

I don't think that I've ever had such a good time before. Both Roxy and I laughed about the weirdest things. We were drinking vodka which tasted great, at least after a few drinks. Then we ran out of alcohol and decided to get some more.

So we went to a club, without caring that we probably wouldn't find our way back. We talked about fairytales, Hansel and Grettle. And I thought that we could always leave some sort of trail of our own. But neither one of us had something that we would leave behind.

After walking for what felt like it was more than an hour we arrived at the club. It was blue and a lot of people were dancing. The music was loud but not the sort of music I liked to listen to.

Together we went to get some drinks but after that Roxy disappeared. I didn't bother looking for her. Instead I just tried to find the person who was in charge of the music, which I soon did.

"Change the music" another guy and I screamed at the same time. "I was here first"

For a second I thought I knew who he was but sense he was so hot I soon forgot about it. I remembered that the music changed and then the taste of the other guy when he's lips crashed onto mine.

**Hoping you'll review?**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	7. Seven

**OK, so this is where everything becomes interesting?**

**Oh hell yes.**

**Review?**

**Roxy**

I woke up, but didn't dare to open my eyes for hurting my head. I had never felt anything so painful in my entire life.

Nope.

This was agony. I felt sick, I had a sore head and I simply didn't feel comfortable. And thinking about it, it didn't feel like the bed I had slept in the night before, which only felt a few hours ago.

That is when I felt something move beside me, I totally freaked out.

I didn't know what to do, I mean yeah, I had heard of things like this, but I never imagined I would be in a situation like this.

Right then, I wanted Peyton. I wanted to know what had happened to her, but mostly, where I was.

I turned around and got the fright of my life when a set of large confused blue eyes stared into mine. I got a fright and jumped backwards when I felt his warm hands on my bare back.

I looked into his eyes, I could tell how confused he was.

"I..uh" I said, not knowing what to say.

"It's ok" He said, and I instantly loved his accent. Pure brittish.

"It's not" I started, " I'll go" I tried to turn over but his hold on my back grew all the stronger.

"No" He said.

"Just let go, yeah?"

"I'm sorry, just go next door into the bathroom and take a shower yeah?" He spoke gently.

I nodded, and climbed out of the bed, becoming quickly aware of how naked I was.

I was soon realising that the hot obnoxious guy was actually staring at me.

"What? Never seen a naked girl before?" I smirked, grabbing my clothes and putting them on.

"Yes I have, but this is the first time I have woken up to one as beautiful as you"

I simply laughed it off, and when I got into the bathroom, I stripped back down into nothing but my birthday suit.

I stepped into the shower, clearly aware of the amount that I was blushing. I liked the way it felt when he held me, but what was his name?

I opened the bathroom door as I dried my hair with a towel, and saw something I totally wasn't expecting.

"Peyton?"

**I wish you to review.**

**Written by Alexis Gage **


	8. Eight

**I wish upon a reviewww….**

**Peyton**

The next day when I woke up I simply didn't move. It hurt everywhere, my head, troat and even my toes. I carefully opened my eyes and it felt like a bomb exploded in my head.

"You want some tea?" in front of me a naked guy stood, the first thing I noticed about him was that he was hot.

"No thanks" I replied this was awkward to me but it looked like he had gone through it multiple times. "I don't really remember your name"

He walked away from me and in a room which from my point of view looked like a closet. A big one I might add.

"It's Dougie" he said and I sat up in the bed getting a closer look at the room.

"I'm Peyton" I said without looking away from the gigantic CD collection. "So do you live here by yourself?"

I heard him snicker; he probably thought that I was mental. But I was almost sure that I wasn't, I just didn't see any reason to freak out.

"No I live here with my mate Danny," he said, I still couldn't see him but I knew for sure that he was sexy. "And our two other mates live with their girlfriends"

I did remember their names, but I couldn't come up with where I've ever heard them before.

"Why don't you all live together?" I asked.

"Why do you ask me some many questions?" I shrugged and glared at his directions.

"Because I deserve some answers" I started. "I came two days ago with my friend and I'm already waking up drunk in some random guy's bed"

"Good point" he simply said and walked out.

He sat down on the bed which probably was he's, but I couldn't be sure.

"Tell me everything about yourself and I'll tell you about me" I looked at him guessingly but he just smiled.

"Fine, I'm Peyton moved here two days ago" I thought a little more, trying to tell about yourself after being drunk was hard. "I'm looking for a job so that my friend and I can live here with my puppy"

"I'm Dougie Lee Poynter, I'm in the band McFly"

I stopped him there simply by putting my hand over he's mouth.

"I remember something about McFly" I said trying to remember where. "According to this girl I meet you and Busted is the best band in the world"

I could actually hear him chuckle even if I were holding my hand over his mouth.

"Sorry" I said and looked down, feeling just a little bit embarrassed.

"It's ok" he replied and smiled, I loved his smile. "If you want to clean up there's a shower over there"

I nodded and walked at the direction he had pointed out. When I reached the door he called my name.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" I whispered no, he must have thought that I wasn't aware of the fact that I was naked. "Well you are"

I grinned wickedly at him before going out the door and walking to what was going to be the shower. Praying that nobody would see me and thinking about how sexy Dougie was took all of my attention.

"Peyton" I looked straight ahead of me and saw Roxy, wow didn't see that one coming.

**Please review?**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	9. Nine

**I hope you like?**

**Roxy.**

I walked back into the hot guys room and he was in nothing but his boxer shorts, looking through a cupboard at some shirts.

"I'm sorry" I whispered behind him, causing him to jump.

"For what?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"Not properly introducing myself in a womanly manner" I smiled. "I'm Roxy"

"Danny" he laughed.

I apologised for having to walk across to his friends room, but I needed to talk to my friend

I was confused on why she was there, but at the same time, I was glad she was there. I needed some moral support.

I slowly walked up to the door that had clearly been battered by a sharp object but was covered in posters, and knocked.

A guy answered, who I thought must have been Danny's friend Dougie.

"Danny, your birds got confused on which door to open" He yelled.

I laughed.

"Im actually here to see Peyton?" This made him look confused. But I walked passed him and jumped on her, hugging her.

Peyton was like a sister to me. I shared everything with her, and she needed to know everything.

**Review?**

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	10. Ten

**I am hoping you will review? Yes? Maybe.**

**I will be happy?**

**Peyton**

I took a quick shower and then went back to Dougies room. I took my clothes and started changing.

"Hey beautiful" I looked behind and saw Dougie standing actually checking me out.

"You've never seen this before?" I asked and looked up and down at my body.

"Of course I have" he said sounding offended.

"No need to stare then" I smirked at him, but it didn't work.

When I did that on Roxy she would just leave knowing that there wasn't anything she could do. He didn't because of reasons I simply didn't understand and didn't try to understand. As soon as I had changed someone knocked at the door.

Dougie went to open which gave me time to look at some of his CD: s.

"Danny, your birds got confused on which door to open" after he said that I heard Roxy laugh and I started walking towards the door.

"I'm actually here to see Peyton?" Dougie scratched he's head; he must have forgotten my name.

She just walked past him and jumped on me, she was like my unofficial sister. And if I were going to be in this mess then I was happy that she was there with me.

"This is Dougie" I said and pointed at him, and he just winked while smiling charmingly. "I just found out that he is in a band called McFly"

Roxy didn't react the way I thought she would. She just shrugged it off and then pointed at the room on the opposite side of this one.

"I had sex with Danny" she said and I just looked at her before sitting down on the bed with her next to me.

"That's nice Roxy" I said talking slowly. "And I had sex with Dougie; it must have been all that vodka"

She nodded her head and just then I heard Dougie laugh behind us. Both me and Roxy turned around and glared at him.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked, feeling the anger boil inside of me, I wanted to hit him.

When he didn't response I sighed deeply.

"If you don't answer I'll kick your ass" I said, first it didn't look like he believed me but then he stopped laughing.

"Danny" he screamed like a five year old.

A dark haired guy came in. And he was sexy, so was Dougie but he looked more wild then the other guy. I just guessed that the other guy were Danny, well he just seemed to be more.

A bad choice of words, but there wasn't any other way of putting it. I knew on the look Roxy had that she thought that he was hot.

"She's actually threatening me" he said and pointed at me, looking grumpy.

"Come on Doug" he said. "You're a rock star. You've dealt with fans and a lot of other crasy humans. I think you can take her down"

This made me angrier, and Roxy noticed that.

"Just because your big stars then you can do anything is that what you're trying to say" I said and heard Roxy mumbling something about me taking it easy. "And hit a girl come on, you can't win against people in your on size"

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean" Danny said looking at me. "You wouldn't last for a week"

Everyone got quiet; Dougie and I were having a glaring contest which I won.

"Wont your girlfriends be angry?" Roxy asked smirking at Danny.

"What girlfriends?" he asked. "We don't have any girlfriends, right Dougie?"

He didn't answer but simply nodded.

"No one's good enough for us" he added grinning at me. "You wouldn't last a week"

"You want to bet?" I asked.

**Review?**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	11. Eleven

**Review pleaaase?**

**Roxy**

I simply couldn't believe that they had bet us we wouldn't last a week.

Cheeky gits.

I could easily last a week being Mr Danny Something's girlfriend. I laughed at myself. I didn't realise just how little I knew about him, I knew how gorgeous he looked, even in the morning with a hangover, I knew he was in a band with his three best friends, Tom, Harry and Dougie, and I knew his first name.

I didn't know his age, how the band met?

I didn't know anything, nothing like his favourite foods or anything.

This worried me, and brought me to realise just how wrecked I had been the night before. I couldn't see why I would ever want to feel as bad as I did now, not only because I didn't know Danny, and I had gone and slept with him, but more so that I was lying on their couch with my eyes shut with a banging headache.

This is what people meant by a hangover.

"Hey" I heard a voice, and made a grunting noise to acknowledge them, I knew it was one of the guys, but I didn't know quite which one.

I opened an eye as he lifted my legs to sit underneath them.

Danny.

"You're a git" I spoke. Well, to be honest, I more grunted the words as my throat hurt so much from the night before.

I didn't even want to know what I had been getting up to.

"How did you work that one out?" He sighed, slowly stroking my hair as I lay there with my eyes shut once more.

"I don't know." I said, giggling a little. "You're obnoxious, and you have bet me I can't last a week as your girlfriend a few hours ago, that's not very nice you know" I laughed once more.

"Haha, I guess." He said. "But to be honest, I wouldn't think you would last going out with someone like me" He said.

I sat up with my legs over his lap and looked right into his bright blue eyes.

"Why's that?" I asked, I was getting confused, and I wasn't sure if he was insulting me, or himself.

"I'm obnoxious" He laughed.

**I am hoping you like it :D**

**More up tonight after work.**

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	12. Twelve

**I like reviews.. maybe?**

**Peyton**

I can't believe that I had an argument already. I promised myself that I wouldn't get mad so easily and two days after I left America, I'm already breaking my promise.

I sat on Dougies bed leaning at the wall. My eyes were closed; they didn't hurt just as much then.

"Hello" I knew it was Dougie because of one thing, his voice.

"I hate you" I grunted whimpering, being hang over must be normal to him.

"I didn't do anything to you" he said sounding angry, which I was to. "I even let you sleep in my bed"

"Don't scream" I said again opening my eyes glaring at him before leaning back again. "It hurts"

Then he laughed, I couldn't believe him. That little English git actually laughed at me, with that scary laughter. Then suddenly he was sitting next to me.

"So tell me about yourself!" he said making himself comfortable looking at the poster with him and his mates on it.

"Why?" I asked sounding extremely grumpy, which I usually wasn't.

"Since you are going to play my girlfriend, it would be nice if we knew something about each other" even in this state I agreed with him. "Go for it"

"My name is Peyton Davis and I live with my best friend Roxy here in England" I started and then blushed, I wasn't comfortable telling people about my life "I have parents, two younger siblings in America and my puppy is on his way here"

"You have a puppy?" he asked and I nodded thinking about the small puppy, and I missed him.

"He's name is Lee" that's when Dougie started laughing, and I didn't know why. "What are you laughing about?"

"My middle name is Lee" he exclaimed and I felt my cheeks burn, this was awkward. "Well sounds like a pretty normal life"

We got quiet just for a while, maybe we both had to take in what had actually happened.

"Well my name is Douglas Lee Poynter and I lived with my mum and sister, but then I moved in with the other members of McFly," he said. "And then Harry and Tom got girlfriends so they left us"

"Tell me about McFly" I said closing my eyes again, I leaned my head at he's chest and actually felt comfortable. "Tell me about how the band started playing"

"Well" he started touching my hair. "Tom was at the Busted audition, but he lost, Charlie Simpson got the last spot. But he became friends with this guy called James and they started writing together. Then he met Danny, and then they wrote together. Tom and Danny started McFly and held an audition; they were searching for a drummer and a bassist"

"That's when they met you and Harry right?" I asked, I did listen to the CD I bought.

"Yeah" he said and I suddenly felt a need to be close to him. "I don't know where I would be without them"

"You still would be famous" I said.

"How would you know?" he asked and I grinned wickedly.

"Based on your voice and skills on the base, and also by your personality" I started. "I can tell that you would go far even without McFly"

"I would be famous without a girlfriend" he said smirking, but it faded away.

"Inside Dougie Poynters head" I said joking around pretending to have a camera in my hand recording him. "Does he not believe in love?"

Dougie laughed at me, which I loved. Not only had I made him smile, but laugh.

"He does believe in love" he said sounding serious. "But being a celebrity isn't always good. I never know if someone's hanging out with me because of the publicity"

He became quiet, and looked like he regretted what he had just said. I felt sorry for him, having to be perfect in every situation couldn't be easy. Then almost never be able to trust anyone.

"I'm not" I said smiling at him, seeing his eyes made my heart skip a few beats. "I don't hang out with you because you're famous"

He looked at me and actually kissed my head before looking at the wall in front of him again. At the same time as he did that I felt my whole body getting warmer and I actually enjoyed being in his company.

**Pleasseeee review.**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	13. Thirteen

**Review, review, review.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this, and to people, if there are any, who are just silent readers, I'm hoping to hear from you.. really:D**

**Roxy**

I had been talking to Danny for a while, I had learned a lot about him.

He was sweet, and most of all, he was funny.

I found myself crying with laughter on several occaisions.

He was acting and doing impressions to make me laugh,

He did one of Tom when the kitchen went on fire, he was throwing his arms around and screaming like a girl.

I laughed harder. Till he hit me in the eye with his flying arm.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ouch, yeah" I said, opening it and looking up into his face.

By this point his hand was on my face and I was staring straight into his eyes.

Before I knew it his arms were around me and we were kissing on the sofa.

I wanted more. I couldn't let go.

The taste of his kisses overwhelmed me. I couldn't control myself. My hands were intertwining with his hair.

He lifted me up in one motion and soon enough, I was pressed against walls and we finally made our way to his bedroom.

I was so going to win this bet if I got more of this.

**Review?:D**

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	14. Fourteen

**I was hoping for a review?:D**

**X**

**Peyton**

I talked to Dougie the entire day and we didn't leave his room. Instead he told me about his family, the band and everything else. It felt like I could talk to him about everything.

"Why did you move here Peyton?" he sat on the opposite side of the bed, I told him to play some McFly songs which he did.

"I wanted to leave America" I simply said and watched him play on the bass.

"Why?" he asked again and I simply shrugged.

"I don't know" I said grinning at him. "I've always loved England; it's so different compared to America"

He didn't say anything that's why I started walking around in his room looking for something interesting. I've already seen his CD: s that's why I walked over to the DVD movies.

"What are you doing?" he asked stopped playing and looked back at me while grinning wickedly.

"Looking for a movie we can watch" I looked through all the movies he had but only found two that I would look at. "What kind of movies do you watch?"

I jumped back on the bed, Dougie were sitting doing nothing. He's bass were leaned to the bed, we didn't say anything. And I felt uncomfortable, that's why I took the bass up and started playing.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing me.

"I'm trying to play" I said laughing at his expression. "But I guess I'm not doing it right"

Dougie simply laughed and told me to turn around. And soon I sat with my back against him holding the bass.

"First you have to do like this" he said and I felt his chest against my back. "I'll play first; you just look at what I'm doing and try to do the same thing"

I felt numb; I didn't know what the hell was happening. All that I knew was that he was pressing his body at mine. He's superhot body, which I already seen naked.

"Now do the same thing" I was lucky that I actually had been able to see what he was playing.

Otherwise I would have made a total fool out of myself which I didn't.

"Good" he said, I felt his breath against my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. "Do you know which song that was?"

"Five colors in her hair?" I wasn't sure about the song, sense I've only listened to it once.

"Yeah" he whispered.

I dropped the bass on the floor; gently of course otherwise Dougie wouldn't be too happy. Then turned around and kissed him. As he took off his shirt and I felt his bare skin against me, I started wondering if this still was a bet.

**Reviewww.**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	15. Fifteen

**Ok, so I am hoping for a little review?**

**Even if you are just saying that you hate it. **

**Haha, although I hope you don't.**

**Roxy.**

I turned over in the bed, and soon came to realise where I was.

Danny's room. But although the last time I was in the bed with him naked, I was naked, and he wasn't there.

I put on some clothes and skipped downstairs.

I hadn't even started my job and I had quit it already, well, I more put it on pros pone.

Danny had become one of the most sweet and caring guys that I could meet.

Peyton and I had been practically living at theirs for the past few days. I remembered all of the fun times we had had.

I walked down the stairs and seen Danny sitting on the couch.

All the water fights we had, all the movie nights, swimming, and sex.

Everything was amazing.

I didn't want it to last, and it was only 2 days away.

The press thought we were couples, so did the community, and technically we were, but we weren't supposed to fall for them

I had a thought as I did a forward flip over the couch, landing on danny's knee.

"Too late"

**Revieew?**

**Written by Alexis Gage x**


	16. Sixteen

**Review?**

**Peyton**

Waking up with Dougie by my side had become a routine of mine. I didn't remember how our flat looked like anymore, and that was a sign.

And it was telling me that I really had spent a lot of time at Danny and Dougies. Which I had, we actually never left. But I was happy spending all my time with them, both of them.

Danny had become a great friend and Dougie, well I really didn't think of this as a bet anymore but more as love. And I was hoping that he felt the same way, but you never knew. I was having the time of my life, the press were writing about us. Guessing and thinking that we were a couple, me and Dougie then.

He was used to the attention and didn't really care but for me and Roxy this was new. We've never got this much attention. I was leaning against Dougie just staring in front of me when the phone called.

"Hello" I whispered since Dougie was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up.

"Hi darling" it was my mother, hearing her voice again made me relax. "How are you?"

"Hey mom" I said smiling absently, looking around the room. "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm ok" she said and we got quiet, which was kind of embarrassing, I never knew what to say to her.

"That's good" she said and I felt bad about not saying anything, but that's the effect my mom had on me when we talked over the phone. "The reason I'm calling is that Lee has arrived and he is at the airport"

"Thanks mom, I'll call you later ok?"

She mumbled something about having your kids so far away and then hung up on me. She was just a little emotional. I walked out of the bed and took some clothes then I took a note and started writing.

"_Morning Love, My mom called me and my puppy is at the airport. See you soon"_

And with that I left, looking at the watch I saw that it was twelve. But that was our normal sleeping habits. I got into Danny's car, which I of course had permission to borrow. I got into the car and drove off, and just minutes later my phone called again.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby" Dougie just woke up; I could hear it on his voice.

"Hey sorry I didn't wake you up" I said looking at another direction for just a few seconds.

Someone crashed into me and all I could feel was the pain and numbness overwhelming me.

"Peyton is everything ok?" Dougie screamed he must have heard the crash.

"It hurts" I whined crying, I had broken glass all over my body, and I probably broke some bones as well.

"Don't worry love" he said sounding calm. "I'm coming alright you just stay awake"

"Ok" I said. "I love you Dougie"

**Pleeeeeeease review**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	17. Seventeen

**Want more? Pleaase Review :D x**

**Roxy**

I sat at home, the hospital wouldn't let anyone see her and Danny had forced me to come back home where I could try and relax. But to be honest, I wouldn't be able to relax without knowing she was ok.

I didn't know what was wrong with her, I didn't know what happened.

I didn't know anything. I was shaking as I didn't know whether my best friend would live to see the end of the day, never mind her life.

I heard the door opening and closing, but I didn't turn around to see who it was. I already knew it would be Dougie with Peyton's golden retriever Lee. I loved the pup, but I couldn't handle seeing him, it would remind me of how he may never see his owner again.

And I couldn't handle that thought.

Danny came through from the living room, and by the footsteps behind me which I presumed were Dougie's, I thought that he must have told him to take the dog upstairs.

He handed me a cup of tea, white with 3 sugars, just the way I loved it.

I looked up at him, his whole body blurry from my tears in my eyes, I smiled and worded a thank you.

"You know," He spoke while sitting next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Taking the cup from my hands and pulling me into his arms. "Everything will turn out"

He softly stroked my hair, soothing me.

I knew that this was no longer a bet, but maybe he was just feeling sorry for me?

I would hate that, but most of all, I would hate to lose Peyton.

Soon later, Tom and Harry had come around, Giovanna and Izzy were nowhere to be seen, I didn't know where they were, but all in all, I didn't exactly talk to much to them.

Tom sat and spoke with me and Danny while Harry ran upstairs to see Dougie.

I walked to the bathroom which was on the second floor, and as I was passing Dougie's bedroom, I heard him crying.

He loved her.

**Oft.**

**Review?**

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	18. Eighteen

**I was hoping for a review?**

**x**

**Peyton**

I've never been so scared before, feeling the numbness taking over my body. And then everything went black, but I was still aware of what was happening. It was just the small detail that I wasn't awake.

I could hear people screaming and someone caring me away from the car. The car! I wanted to open my eyes and see if the car was ok or if it was crashed. Danny wouldn't be happy with me if it was, he would never stop talking about it.

"Were losing her" a man screamed.

I just wanted to sit up and hit him then scream that they weren't losing me. I was right here, but unfortunately I couldn't.

"We got her again" big shock there, I thought and just wanted to wake up.

Then for the first time everything disappeared and I couldn't see anything. Several hours I heard again, which was weird. I couldn't see or move but I did hear.

"I had to send them home" I guessed it was a woman.

Yet again I felt like kicking her butt, but of course I still couldn't. Why did she send them home, I just guessed that it was Roxy, Dougie and Danny, I then felt panic rush trough my body.

Lee, my puppy what if they forgot him. He couldn't be there all by himself. At that point I felt ashamed of myself. Of course Dougie would take him, right. He was amazing and just a great guy, and I loved him.

I was going to tell him, I just had to get out of the hospital first.

"She might never wake up again"

She was lying right? I was going to wake up. If I didn't then I would never see Roxy or Danny again. I would never play or go out with Lee. Then it struck me, I would never be able to tell Dougie that I loved him.

**Maybe just a little one?**

**Written by GroowyL.**

**x**


End file.
